Supernatural life - Supernatural x Reader
by Angel Maria Kurenai
Summary: So uhm I had come up with this when I was reading a fanfic with Tom Hiddleston and imagined the 'meeting' scene with him but then made a supernatural version which I wrote and uploaded here. Oh yeah and this is a kind of crossover with The Vampire Diaries (I love that TVshow!) and I just couldn't keep myself from not incorporating Damon in this! So yeah anyway... It's ok if you hav


Supernatural life - Supernatural x Reader (SPN/TVD crossover)

Running.

That's what was only in your mind.

Running.

Running... to save your life.

Your life. You had no idea how your life had come to _this_. All of a sudden you had found out that every supernatural being that you had ever imagined, read or heard of, was real.

How? You even couldn't answer that question.

It had just happened to be that group of mysterious guys that had come to your school as 'exchange' students and all of a sudden you had found out that they were... vampires. And not only that, but you were one too.

Crazy right? Well not to them.

To cut a long story short you had been informed that indeed you were a half vampire, just that your vampire side was 'sleeping' and that's how it would till the end of your life unles... unless you were killed during the year of the 'Bloody Moon'. And that year happened to be this year...

So in order to prevent anyone from killing you, and thus bringing every supernatural dead being, from coming into life again (since your blood was needed for that spel), a 'guardian' has been assigned for you; and... let's just say you could not believe what you had seen.

Ian Somerhalder, _no,_ Damon Salvatore himself. He existed, fact that shocked your best friends when he had appeared at your school to pick you up, one day, as he had said.

It almost had given you a heart attack...

... but that was months ago...

... when you were still enjoying the whole situation...

... but now...

... now you were running for your life...

What had originally been suppossed to be a trip with your school in (favorite place/town) had now turned into a nightmare...

Seeing those beasts be about to tear apart your friends was... intimidating to say the least...

But they didn't, because you had run out of the room you were staying, caughting their attention, and leaving your friends. And now they were after you and...

... here you were running as fast as you could...

The rain was purring down non-stop, soaking you from head to toes but you didn't care...

You looked back several times, and seeing them get closer made you run faster... the fastest you could...

Your heart beating rapidly making tears well up in your eyes. You were feeling your legs give out but tried to continue running... you were not going to give up...

You slipped several times and fell, cutting your hand that was now bleeding. You had fell again but this time found yourself unable to get up. A sob escaped your throat as some tears rolled down your cheeks. Looking down at your stomack you saw a piece of glass piercing it. Where it had come from, you hadn't realised, the only thing in your mind was the immense pain that it was causing you. Slowly, with all the strength you had, and painfully you pulled it out making more tears roll down your cheeks.

You got up holding your stomach with your not-hurt hand; as blood floated. You kept running, though in a much slower pace, strumbling over your feet several times.

At some point you couldn't feel anything, only that you were no longer able to even walk, and just without even realising it your entire body hit the cold, wet ground...

... and the world was slowly fading away...

... maybe this was the end?...

... maybe...

... you heard them get closer... as everything was consumed by darkness...

**~*~ Time skip ~*~**

You slowly and hesitantly opened your eyes to be met by an unfamiliar room...

You were confused. Weren't you supposed to be dead or something or at least feel like that?

You blinked several times trying to take in your surroundings and remember what had happened... and something came to your mind...

_Gunshots._

You had heard gunshots and... someone shouting to... help you?

You shook your head trying to clear it... what you had just thought just couldn't have happened...

"It did in fact" a gruffy voice was heard making you turn your head to look at the direction where the voice had come from.

Your eyes widened in shock... no it couldn't be true.

There, at the door, stood a head-tilting and frowning... Misha Collins?

No, not Misha Collins but Castiel.

The one and only.

"You seem rather perplexed, am I correct?" he asked and you were about to answer when the door that the angel stood next to, opened. This time revealing... Sam Winchester?

"I see you have awoken. How are you feeling?" he asked smiling, as he came closer to you; sitting at the end of the bed.

You looked between him and Castiel, mouth agape, ready to say something but you were unable to do so "Y-you... a-and you... a-and... whow!" were the only words that you were able to form, putting a hand on your head and taking deep breaths.

Well you had to admit it was quite shocking to meet both of them in an evening. Yes you had met other 'stars' of The Vampire Diaries or Sherlock or even Doctor Who that oddly enough seemed to be involved in this whole 'story'. Hell, you had even met characters from Twilight, at which you could not stop yourself from laughing. But this was... well... something you could not describe.

You heard Sam chuckle, fact that made you blush and look at your hands "It's ok. It's only me and Cas" he said putting a hand on your shoulder and making you look at him.

"And how that's supposed to help me?" you asked chuckling as you saw that all-too-famous Sam Winchester smile.

"Well..." he paused for moment "I don't know, to be honest" he said shrugging and chuckling.

"Well pleasure to meet you both" you said looking between him and Cas who was still standing akwardly near the door. "My name is-" you started but Sam cut you off.

"(Y/n). Yeah we know. Damon told us" he said.

"Damon? Don't tell me you know each other?!" you said looking at him in disbelief.

"Yeah" he simply said.

"Well he is surely going to end up a dead meatsuit as soon as I see him!" you said and Cas frowned.

"I don't understand that reference. Isn't he already dead, since he is vampire?" he tilted his head making you giggle.

"What? Did I say anything wrong?" he asked more puzzled than before, and you just shook your head still giggling.

"No. No you didn't, just..." but trailed off as soon as you looked up and locked eyes with his beautiful blue ones. Damn Misha Collins and those eyes!

"It's a characteristic Castiel-quote" you said after a few seconds and he frowned, obviously not having grasped what you had said.

But before he could question it, Sam spoke "I'll explain later, Cas. Now (y/n) you can go and take a bath. This is the only bedroom with a bathroom that has hot water. The bathroom is over there. And if you need clothes you can find some on the first drawer and if you want you can wear them." he said smiling and got up.

"Yes. But uhm Sam what about the injury I had?" you asked.

"Cas healed you, so everything is ok. Don't worry. I'm going to call Damon and tell him that you are ok." he smiled and you nodded.

After he and Castiel exited the room, you entered the bathroom to take the shower that you needed so much.

"So Cas I'm going to call Damon. How about you go at (y/n)'s motel room and bring a few things she might need." Sam said and Castiel nodded; disappearing in a split second.

Sam called and just as he started talking with Damon, the door opened revealing a soaking Dean Winchester holding two plastic bags.

"Hey Sammy." he greeted his brother and Sam just looked at him with an expression that said 'Really? You couldn't find an umbrella?'.

"What?!" Dean asked raising an eyebrow and Sam just shrugged it off.

"So yeah, uhm, as I was saying we were able to kill all of them..." he said to the phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Dean asked, setting the bags down.

"Damon" was Sam's only answer that was enough to make Dean's day worse.

"What does that jackass want?" he asked raising his voice and making Sam glare at him.

"Yeah? Oh no... nothing, greetings from Dean. He just got in and..." Sam started talking on the phone but trailed off as obviously Damon said something.

After a few seconds Sam cleared his throat and looked at Dean "You have... greetings from Damon, too..." he said.

"He can go to hell!" was Dean's only answer as he took his soaked jacket off and Sam turned his back to his brother to talk on the phone.

Taking off his jacket made Dean realise how much wet he was "Hey Sammy, I'm going to change and probably take a warm shower. I'll be in there if you need me" he said pointing at the bedroom, hoping his brother had heard him and made his way towards the bedroom.

You had just finished you shower that took you less time than you had originally thought and exited the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around you, since you being the 'genious' you were had forgotten to take some clothes from where Sam had told you so.

As you exited the bathroom you searched at the drawer finally finding a bit T-shirt that would do.

When, the door suddenly opened, startling you and making you drop the shirt.

You bent down to pick it up and then looked up to see who had entered and well... let's just say you couldn't believe your eyes.

There at the door stood a wide-eyed Dean Winchester, a smirk slowly forming. You stood there, stunned, for few moments just looking at him. After all it is not everyday tht you get to meet _the_ Dean Winchester.

And he looked at you with an almost amused as well as surprised expression, his eyes scanning you from head to toes.

And it was just after a while that you realised why he was looking at you like that.

Pulling the towel lower you spoke "H-hi" you said and smiled slightly "You must be Dean, right?" you said trying to ease the tension or at least hide your blush.

Well, after all you were in a room alone with Dean Winchester and had only a towel wrapped around you.

"Yeah, Sam's older brother. He, uhm, he didn't tell me he, uh, he would be having a girl, you know, you and..." he started a blush evident on his face too, and you cut him off.

"Oh no. No, it's not like _that_. Sam and Cas saved me today and just that, big story. My name is (y/n), by the way..." you said and he nodded.

"Oh, good. Ok, then. That's nice." he said grinning like a little child.

"Yeah" you said smiling akwardly.

"So I guess you're not one of those 'Supernatural' fans, right?" he chuckled, trying to break the ice.

"Well as a matter of fact..." you gave him a smile that said 'I know who you are and your tricks are not going to work with me'. Although deep down you wanted him to try those tricks.

"Crap!" he said and you both laughed "So... not even a little chance, huh?" he smirked an you raised an eyebrow; playfully.

"Well I'm sorry to ruin it to you Mr. Winchester, but apart from that, this girl" you pointed to yourself "Is 100% Castiel-girl" you said smirking.

"Yeah right!" he said and you gave him a playful wink "Yep" you said and turned, getting into the bathroom. Closing (and locking) the door behind you.

And at that moment Sam, who had now realised what Dean had told him, got into the bedroom, trying to stop whatever Dean might had in mind.

"Dean what happened?" he asked looking at his brother's stunned face, who looked as if he had just had a heartattack.

But Dean didn't answer for a while "I should get that nerdy angel to teach me how he does that..." he mumbled, his gaze still glued on the bathroom's door.

"What?" Sam asked, not understanding what his brother had said.

But Dean didn't answer and just exited the bathroom mumbling "Definitely need a drink after that...".

Sam followed behind...

... you definitely knew how to walk with a towel... only...


End file.
